Who Killed Poor Alice?
by Higanbana to Himawari
Summary: Karena pembunuhan hanya bagian dari trik permainan. Higanbana Rin Lidde and Himawari Yuzuki Wingedfold. Tege! RnR?


Who Killed Poor Alice?

Higan to Hima~2010

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll

Tragedy/Mystery. T.

Death Chara, Cliffhanger. Take Timeline Before Tragedy of Sablier, During, and After it.

.

The Queen of The Hearts, The Ace of The Diamonds.

A Diamond Knight, A Joker

.

Ya, memang bukan diriku gadis yang kau kenal. Ini hanyalah permainan, dewa mengajakmu untuk bertaruh dengan papan catur. Hey, raja putih. Buka matamu, tidak ada gunanya menyangkal! Seperti menyalahkan bayangan di cermin, sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Sekali lagi kukatakan padamu, pria yang berharga bagi dia.

Aku bukan gadis yang kau kenal, tapi kami berdua saling berhubungan, kami berdua mempunyai ikatan, karena kami berada dalam satu mantra yang menciptakan rantai merah, sebuah nama.

Alice, nama yang diberikan kepada kami.

.

Jika menyelamatkan seseorang yang berharga harus ditebus dengan seribu nyawa. Maka lebih baik jika seseorang itu pecah menjadi seribu fragmen. Jika melindungi seseorang yang berharga harus ditebus dengan seribu nyawa, apakah manusia menyalahi hukum alam? Tidakkah itu menyalahi aturan dimana harga semua nyawa sama? Dia menentang Tuhan, bukan?

Akan ada karma, bukan? Saat dia memutuskan untuk mengintip masuk ke kegelapan, maka saat itu dia telah melampaui batas.

Akan ada karma, bukan?

Tapi mengapa dia tetap mengulang?

Apakah raven bermata emas itu sebegitu berharganya?

.

Aku ingin dibutuhkan, mencari alasan untuk hidup. Maka aku tetap bertahan. Aku tidak tahu, siapa lagi yang membutuhkanku selain dia? Tapi aku membencinya, dia yang membuatku merasakan penderitaan.

Tapi hanya dia yang kupunya. Aku dibutuhkan olehnya, dan aku hanya mempunyai dirinya sebagai hartaku yang paling berharga.

Aku ingin dibutuhkan, sebagai seseorang yang dapat melindungi, selalu melindungi. Menjadi benteng yang tetap berdiri.

Jadi berikan aku alasan, apakah diriku dibutuhkan olehmu?

.

Tidak akan cukup kata untuk mengungkapkan pikiranku tentang gadis itu. Seperti melihat dua sisi manusia yang bertolak belakang. Kadang dia seperti cahaya, kadang auranya dikelilingi gelap. Aku hanya melihat satu sosok dengan berjuta persona. Persona yang begitu nyata hingga aku tidak bisa membedakan mana persona dan mana wajah aslinya. Sangat ironis dan misterius.

Kadang aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya, namun di satu sisi tidak.

Dirinya bukan yang biasa kukenal.

.

Dua anak laki-laki itu mengekor seorang pria yang berjalan di depan mereka. Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan, meninggalkan area Baskerville Household dan menelusuri jalan yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Menuju sebuah menara, menara yang entah sejak kapan ada disana, dan mengapa ada disana. Bagi dua anak itu, menara tersebut begitu tinggi seolah mencapai awan. Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"Alice?" tanya anak berambut raven itu. Pria di depan mereka berbalik dan tersenyum menatap dua anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya, Alice! Dia tinggal sendiri di menara ini. Dia gadis yang sangat manis, lembut, dan karena usianya sekitaran usia kalian, aku yakin kalian bisa berteman akrab!" kata pria itu, Jack Vessalius. Entah mengapa, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa senang diantara dua anak laki-laki tersebut. Mereka benci, benci saat pria ini membicarakan gadis bernama Alice itu.

.

Ya, aku membencinya. Dia merenggut semua perhatian Jack dariku. Dia membuat Jack bersedih. Dia membuat Jack merasakan ketidakbahagiaan. Dibandingkan dengan semuanya, mungkin dialah pembawa ketidakberuntungan. Aku membencinya, sangat amat membenci brunette itu. Kadang bisa bersikap sok manis, tapi di sisi lain menampakkan sisi jahatnya. Aku benci orang bermuka dua seperti itu.

.

Tentu saja aku membencinya. Dia membuat Jack bersedih, membuat Gilbert menunjukkan wajah itu lagi, menangis di dekapan Jack, dan membuat Gilbert sekali lagi, menderita. Karenaku? Karena aku pembawa ketidakberuntungan? Tidak! Aku tidak bersalah! Gadis itu yang bersalah. Kalau saja kami tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, maka Gilbert tidak akan menunjukkan wajah itu lagi. Gilbert yang paling berharga untukku. Aku benci orang seperti dia.

.

Dalam permainan ini, biarkan orang bermata violet itu menjadi chessmasternya. Mempermainkan bidak caturnya, memainkan sisi hitam dan putih dengan nikmatnya. Menjadikan ratu sebagai korban. Membuang semua pionnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Bermain sepuasnya, dengan aturannya sendiri.

.

Siapa yang membunuh Alice? Kenapa dia dibunuh? Kenapa dia dibenci? Tidak ada yang mengetahui jawabannya, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Karena Alice memiliki berjuta persona, dan hidup dikelilingi oleh sandiwara.

Who Killed poor Alice?

.

Karena aku ingin menyelamatkannya, maka aku berhadapan dengannya. Karena dirinya telah dipermainkan, maka aku menariknya pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi bersamanya, maka aku membuatnya pergi sendirian. Karena aku tidak mau hal-hal buruk terjadi terus-menerus. Karena aku tidak ingin temanku terus-terusan menyendiri dalam suasana berkabung yang tak berujung. Karena aku tidak ingin dua orang itu menangis untukku.

Maka aku membuatnya pergi.

So please, don't call me hero.

.

_Ah, cruel Three! In such an hour_  
_Beneath such dreamy weather,_  
_To beg a tale of breath too weak_  
_To stir the tiniest feather!_  
_'There will be nonsense in it!' -_  
_While Tertia interrupts the tale_  
_Not more than once a minute._  
_The dream-child moving through a land_  
_Of wonders wild and new,_  
_In friendly chat with bird or beast -_  
_And half believe it true._  
_And ever, as the story drained_  
_The happy voices cry._  
_Thus grew the tale of Wonderland_  
_Beneath the setting sun._  
_And with a gentle hand_  
_Lay it where Childhood's dreams are twined_  
_In Memory's mystic band,_  
_Like pilgrim's wither'd wreath of flowers_  
_Plucked in far-off land_

.

END

.

Rin : So, this is...

Yuzuki : Our fanfic?

Readers : Argh! Wasting time!

Rin : Yah, namanya juga baru belajar...

Yuzuki : Saya sih santai, kerjaannya nunggu MOS aja.

Rin : Kubintal kau!

Yuzuki : Baka. *sweatdrop*

Rin : Disini kita berdua memakai empat POVs.

Yuzuki : Ada Alice yang dikenal sebagai B-Rabbit sekarang, Jack Vessalius, Vincent, dan Gilbert. Kami yakin readers tahu yang mana saja POV mereka...^^

Rin : Kami berdua berusaha untuk membuat fanfic yang bagus meski diksi kami payah.

Yuzuki : Kami berdua berusaha menghibur pembaca meski typo dimana-mana.

We are Higanbana and Himawari!


End file.
